


Untitled

by Burningchaos



Series: Drabble Series [5]
Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Untitled

Brain felt wasted, withered and weary. He felt as though he was going through the motions, like a sleepwalker. He had been in a holding cell, interrogated, and treated like a criminal. Which he supposed he was when you look at it.

Dropping his bag on the floor Brian watched the dust mites fill the stagnate air. Walking over to open the window Brian paused. He leaned his forehead against the sill and shuddered, he was as empty and devoid of life as this house he once called home.

Unable to repress the shudder building Brian knew he was lost, he had betrayed his family. Dom’s family had become his, that house with all its life and warmth had beckoned him. He had felt loved and alive; he had felt like he belonged. It had been more really to him then anything he had ever had and he had lost it. It had slipped through his fingers like water.

He had let down his brothers too, and now they were brothers no more. He had betrayed them as well. They had been his family too and he had loved them. Yet it hadn’t been enough, he knew it the minute he had meet Dom. He had never really belonged there, and he had shed that skin, that veneer of righteousness so easily. With Dom he fit, he just felt right, yet that to had been a lie. At least some of it.

Shoving himself back Brian opened the window and a gust of warm wind came through and swirled the dust around. Brian the betrayer he heard it whisper. Falling back into a beat-up old chair Brian looked around at his life. There was nothing here for him, everything was broken and her had to choose.

Brotherhood or Family? He could only repair one, and whatever choice he made there was no going back, it was all or nothing. The choice wasn’t easy, but then again choices never were. Getting up slowly he picked up his bag and walked to the door. He should have gotten into that car with Dom instead of watching him leave.

Closing the door on his old life Brian knew Dom would make him pay for the lies, for the betrayal, but in the end Dom would still be his family. Dom would still love him, because that was family and what it was about.


End file.
